A Change in Heart
by Manias 3.0
Summary: (Celebrating over 1500 views! You guys all rock!) Trapped in a cave together, learning herbal medicines, planning an escape. What could possibly go wrong when you're trapped with someone bearing a grudge and you have weird dreams? Cream discovers here that it can, and WILL, go horribly wrong. But with a new friend with her, she just might make it.
1. Flashbacks

A Change of Heart

Shadow staggered across the field away from the fallen capsule. He tried to forget that horrible scene of Maria's last moments with him before…_NO!_ He thought in despair. _I will not think about it. The past is the past._ But no matter how hard he tried, he could not shake away the sound of a gunshot, Maria saying her final words or the sound of the capsule being the barrier between her and him. It was just too much. Shadow's eyes became blurry with tears as he tried to forget. He finally gave up on trying. It was a hopeless task. But then, he saw a field of flowers. He sank to the ground in weariness. _Maria would've loved these flowers_, he thought as sleep overcame him.

**50 years later…**

_The same dream again. She was running down a hall with a shadowy figure. She looks behind and sees something that makes her scared. A gunshot and a name ends the dream followed by and antagonized cry from the girl. She couldn't come out of the horrible nightmare until the dream ended with the scream._ Cream woke up once again with that same dream she had ever since Shadow woke up from his fifty year sleep. Why was it so coincidental that she have a dream at the same time Shadow makes his appearance to the modern world? Whatever the reason was, Cream didn't care to know. So, she got out of bed like she always did, got dressed, and went downstairs to eat what smelled like pancakes.

After telling her mother, Mrs. Vanilla, that she was going into the field of flowers in Green Hill Zone, Cream took Cheese and headed to the meadows to pick flowers. While they were there, unbeknowest to Cream, Shadow the Hedgehog sped across the valleys to the meadows and promptly collapsed onto the bed of flowers, exhausted from running. He had accidentally cut himself during the run, and the wound had now spread. He stopped fretting about it and stared up into the clouds. He tried remembering this scene fifty years ago. The same field, right before he fell into a deep sleep, then…nothing. It was all blank from there on out. He closed his eyes, and tried to remember, but instead, he went into sleep once again.

Cream was skipping happily along the field and tripped over what seemed like a log. She looked over and saw Shadow lying unconscious on the flowers. Edging near him as far as she would dare herself, Cream reached for Shadow's left arm to wake him up. Shaking him awake, though, didn't work. Then, she felt his forehead. He was coming down with a fever! And a storm was coming soon too. Cream looked for any reasonable place to find shelter, but all she could find was the nearby cave. With Cheese to help, Cream dragged him over to the cave just before the storm broke out. She flopped down next to the shadowy hedgehog, and started dressing his wounds in medicinal herbs.

Shadow woke to the strong scent of medicinal herbs all over his body. The crack of thunder roared in his ears louder that a lion's roar. As he opened his eyes, the first thing that he saw was cave ceiling. Then, as he looked around, he saw that Cream was there too. Did SHE put the herbs on? Just then, the lightning and Thunder split the air followed by the sound of an-

"AVALANCHE!" Quicker than light, he pulled Cream and Cheese inside the cave just as the rocks tumbled down and sealed the entrance to the cave. "Damn it!" Shadow gasped. "Now we're trapped.**"**


	2. Medicine for Friendship

**Pt. two.**

Cream was shivering in the dark like a newborn just coming into the light. That avalanche had really shaken her up. Daring herself to open her eyes, she looked around and saw Shadow doing what he could to break the blockage open. But no matter what he did, he couldn't break through to open a new way in or out of the enclosure. Cream saw sweat dripping from his ebony brow as he pushed and shoved in vain. He was tired and she knew it. Cream slowly got up. Shadow turned at the sound of a rustle. He could faintly make out the silhouette of Cream getting up to help him.

"Stay back!" he ordered. She stopped. "If I can get us out of here, the rock remains will go all over the place. I don't want you hurt."

"But then you might get hurt instead."

Shadow, in no mood for an argument, gave one final heave…and nothing happened. They were still trapped inside the cave. Exhausted, he slumped to the floor in despair. He had failed.

…

Mrs. Vanilla was worried. Cream had been gone for more than three hours, AND there was a storm out there. _Where could she be?_ She thought in worry. _Cream was never this late for dinner or getting home. Oh, I do hope nothing has happened to her._

"Mrs. Vanilla!"

At her name, said rabbit turned to see a soaked Amy Rose and Cosmo standing in the doorway. "Where's Cream?" Amy asked.

"She hasn't been home for three hours. I'm so worried."

"Cosmo and Amy exchanged surprised glances. Cream not home yet? That didn't sound right. Cream was never one to be missing…unless.

"She must've been caught in the storm and sought out shelter," Cosmo concluded.

"She might be okay for now, but I hope she doesn't get lost out there," Amy said. "We'll look for her."

Mrs. Vanilla smiled weakly. Tears were already forming in her eyes. "Thank you so much, Amy. You and Cosmo are such good friends."

With that, Amy and Cosmo left on a quest for the missing Cream.

…

"No, damn it!"

"Just let me put this medicine on you."

"I. Said. NO!"

Shadow had broken his bandages in attempting to get himself and Cream free, so Cream was trying to put some fresh stuff on. Obviously, doing that wasn't an option for Shadow. He was the Ultimate Life Form for God's sake. He didn't need medicinal herbs. Cream seemed to think otherwise, and that pissed him off.

"Stop moving!"

"Not unless you put down those God damned herbs!"

"You need them, ultimate life form of not."

"I'll heal on my own!"

Shadow pulled away, got up, and sulked near the former entrance. That rabbit, he swore to God, was the most persistent rabbit he had ever known in his life. Turning around, he actually saw her putting the stuff away. "Fine!" she said indignantly, "Get an infection for all I care."

"What the hell does that have anything to do with herbs?" He prodded.

"What does it matter? You don't need them."

"No, no. That's not what I meant. I meant to say 'what do herbs have to do with medicine?'."

Cream looked at him and smiled. "You really want to know?"

"Sure. It could come in handy."

So Cream spent the next hour talking to him about the hundreds of different herbs, their qualities, and the uses they each have. Shadow actually thought half of the stuff she told him came from experience. But an eight-year-old bunny with extraordinary abilities was a little hard to believe. Finally, Cream started to yawn.

"Tired?"

"N-no. I don't sleep well." Then she yawned again.

Shadow chuckled to himself and led he over to the most comfortable spot he could find for her to get some rest. It was so hard to see his watch in the cave, he actually had to squint to see the numbers. They read "8:30 pm".

"'8:30'. And that means bedtime for little rabbits." So, he looked into the satchel Cream had brought along, and found a picnic blanket. Not as soft as she'd probably want, but good enough. He draped it over her sleeping body, and, once again, attempted the impossible: breaking out of the cave.

…

_AGAIN!? It was the same dream that tormented her. She was once again, running down the hall, heard a gunshot. Wait! That wasn't a gunshot this time. It was an avalanche! She looked up and wished she hadn't. A rock was coming straight for her! "MARIA!" Shadow's voice was heard above the sickening crack of bone. She screamed!_

Cream screamed in her dream. That couldn't be good. Shadow, drenched in sweat, started shaking Cream awake. She opened her panicked eyes. Shadow saw a haunted look in them just before they changed into sadness and recognition. Cream thrust herself into his arms and sobbed. "I was so scared."

Shadow cradled the weeping child and soothed her saying reassuring things to calm her down. Then, she looked up at him and asked, "Will you please stay with me? I don't wanna sleep alone."

Good Grief! This was for babies having a parent sleep with them. But, Cream was still in the age range. So, he lay down six inches away from her, got her asleep again, and then returned to work at the wall again.


	3. FREEDOM!

**(Terribly sorry for the long wait all you good people. I have been having a very busy schedule. I probably will not come out with another chapter for a little while, but please be patient with me. I promise to bring you good chapters after the technical difficulties have been sorted out. Now, sit back, relax, and enjoy Pt. 3 of A Change in Heart.)  
**

**Pt. 3**

Shadow didn't give up on trying to get him and Cream out. Pushing without his rings on didn't help in getting them out, so what could? Cream woke up very groggy. "Mr. Shadow?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"It's getting a little hard to breath."

Shadow then realized that the air was slowly forming into Carbon Dioxide. He was created to survive in any terrain, suffocating or not. But Cream was flesh and blood. She couldn't survive much longer without fresh oxygen filling her lungs. _If we don't find a way out of here,_ Shadow thought,_ I'll go to Hell if this rabbit dies on my fucking watch!_ With no other alternative, he told Cream to move to the farthest side of the wall.

Shadow always tried to do things as legitimate as possible. Resolving to Chaos Control was his big fear when in tight enclosures for fear of hurting (or killing) someone. Gathering his energy he built up enough to smash their way out. "Chaos!.." he grabbed cream and headed for the wall head-first. "**BLAST!**" At that moment, a bolt of light pierced the wall, it shattered the boulder, and, as Shadow plowed through the fallen rocks, they were free.

Shadow set Cream down and volunteered to walk her home. Holding her hand, he realized that this little one had potential to become a great leader. She was strong-willed, focused, determined, and well-to. Though a little young, she already had the makings of a fine leader. _Like Maria, _he thought sadly about the girl who should've never died. _Damn! Why do I still feel the need to get revenge on those who killed her? I did that already._ He then thought scilent thoughts until Cream tugged at him. "What is it?" he asked

"Thank you for saving me," she replied happily.

"Anyone would've done the same. I just happened to be in the area."

"Thanks anyway. But I have one question."

"Speak."

"Why are you always so alone?"

Shadow stopped in his tracks and glared at the inquinsive bunny. "Why would you care? What I do in my life is of no concern to you. Now let's get you home, and warm. And NEVER ask me that question again. Am I clear?"

Cream was taken aback. No one ever scolded her for asking a question like that before. She nodded. Then the two made their way, in scilence, across the zone into Central Station where Amy's apartment resided. He knocked on the door three times. Cream just looked at the ground. Guilty, now, that he had spoken so harshly to her, he said, "Cream, I'm sorry I was a little rough on you."

Cream brightened a little bit and said, "It's okay. I know I can be a little too in-kin-sive-"

"InQUINsive."

"Mm-hm. And I understand that you are the quiet type that doesn't like being around people, but I was hoping you could help me with a problem I had."

Before Shadow could reply, Amy came to the door. "CREAM! Oh, Thank the Lord Almighty you're safe. Shadow, thank you for finding her."

"We were trapped in an underground cave by an avalanche that fell in Green Hill Zone," Shadow explained to the startled Amy Rose. "Cream," he turned to the rabbit, "What was it you wanted me to help you with?"

"Can we go inside first?" she asked.

"Absolutely."

Shadow, with Amy's permission of course, seated himself on an armchair in the living room. Cream sat on the big couch in the middle and Amy went to make Hot Chocolate. "Mr. Shadow, I want your help because I thought you might understand what I'm seeing."

"Go on, then," he prompted as Amy came in with a tray, "tell me."

And Cream began.


	4. Cream's Cottage

**Pt. 4**

"It started right after your first apperance in town," Cream began. "I started having weird dreams."

"What were these visions?" Shadow asked.

"Well, I'm running down a hall with somebody I don't see. I get into a strange room. I turn around and find a scary sight: Men in suits like FBI agents shooting a blonde girl. Then, just before I wake up, I hear a name being called by the shadowy figure I was running with."

"What was the name?" Shadow asked, but was afraid of the answer.

"...I only heard it in the latest dream I had. I think it was 'Maria'."

Shadow got up, startled. Why was Cream having theese hellish memories of his past right along with him? "Are you sure her name was 'Maria'?" he asked.

Cream looked at him with tears welling up in her eyes and whispered "yes."

…

Shadow kneeled in front of her and put a hand on her arm. "I-I know these visions," he stammered. "I have them too. What you are seeing is my past. How you've gotten them, I do not know. But one thing is clear: there is now an unbreakable bond between us now. Speak to me again if you continue having these visions."

Cream nodded, then shadow got up, thanked Amy for the Hot Chocolate, and left the room in silence. Whatever he did, he had to watch over Cream from now on. How her mother was going to react was another story. As he walked down the streets of Central City, he couldn't help but notice Mrs. Vanilla in one of the shops buying groceries. She looked like she could use some help. So he went inside the shop.

…

Cream and Amy walked down the road towards Creams house. Amy had called Mrs. Vanilla, but she wasn't home. So she left a message on the machine, and took Cream home. When they got to the cottage, Cream said, "Thank you, Amy."

"You're welcome. No more getting trapped in caves, okay?"

They both shared a hearty laugh, and Cream said goodbye. When she got inside, to her surprise, Shadow was watching the news on the TV, while Vanilla was putting things away. Mrs. Vanilla turned at the door, and saw Cream standing there. "CREAM!" she gasped and rushed over to give her a hug. Shadow just acknowlaged her return with a nod. "OH! My sweetheart! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, mother. But what is Mr. Shadow doing here?"

"Oh, he was such a nice gentleman to help me with the groceries, so I asked him to stay for dinner. He said yes."

Shadow glared at the two. "I only stay because of her," and pointed at Cream. "She is the exact reason I am staying.

Mrs. Vanilla looked at him. "Why, whatever for?"

"Beacause she and I would not have suvived in that cave if it hadn't been for her and her herbal medicines that kept my strength up."

"Oh."

The timer on the oven stopped the conversation as Mrs. vanilla rushed to get the Chicken Pot Pie. Cream looked at Shadow. He was lying just to stay with her? Odd. Shadow never took any interest in her before. Was it all because of her nightmares?

…

After dinner, Cream got ready for bed. It was still two hours before 9:00, but that was a good time to get pjs on the fur brushed. Shadow, being a very suspicious being, wasn't at all sure whether or not staying in Cream's house was a good idea. But, his own house was clear on the other side of town. Oh, sure, he could chaos control himself there, but then, how would he learn about Cream's myserious visions? Pretty soon, the clock struck eight. Shadow looked at his watch. "Hmm...two minutes past."

"Oh, picky," Cream shrugged, "Our clock may be two minutes fast for you, but to us, it's perfect."

"Fine. But I still say it's two minutes past." He glanced at his watch again. "Make that three."

"Rubbish," Mrs. Vanilla commented. "Now, cream, it's almost time for bed. What do you say?"

"Good night, Mr. Shadow. Good night, mom."

"Off you go, now. Three rabbit hops..."

"A hop, skip, and a jump..."

And they both finished, "And a hug to share." Shadow wondered what this silly routine was. A setup for a good sleep? If it was, it probably didn't help.

…

As Cream went up the stairs to her room, Mrs. Vanilla sat next to Shadow, and said "I really apreciate you rescuing Cream from that horrible ordeal. You must've taken a share of the beating too."

"I did. And I thank you for letting me stay." Shadow decided to ask Mrs. Vanilla a question. "Ma'am? Cream seems to be without a father."

"Oh, yes. My husband, Mr. Mozzarella, died of pnemonia a few weeks before Cream was born. And, I've been trying to find work. With the Sonic Team as our only support, we haven't been able to get through all our bills and still have enough for food. Cream has been staying with Amy on weekends, but I don't know if that's good enough."

Shadow pondered this a moment. "Why don't I talk to a couple contacts of mine that might be able to help you find a job. Then, I'll help take care of Cream while you are out doing your job."

"Oh, would you?"

"Sure. What kind of work were you looking for?"

"Oh, just anything that has to do with flowers. I love gardening. But I also love taking care of children."

"So, maybe a daycare?"

"Yes."

"That settles it. I know a few in that area of work. I'll talk to them, and let you know. And don't worry about the money part. From what I can tell, the people I know get paid very well."

"Oh, thank you so much, Shadow. I am in your debt."

Just then, a scream came from Cream's bedroom. They both heard it, but Shadow was the fist to get there. And what he saw stopped him right in the doorway.

..

Cream was writhing on the floor in pain as her nightmare conitnued to go on. Shadow signaled for Mrs. Vanilla to stay where she was. He turned the bunny over and saw blood from where she cut herself on the sharp splinter sticking out of the bed post. Quickly, he tore some Klenex out of a box and patted it sown on her wound. Then, she woke up, but fear was in her eyes as he placed a damp cloth on he forehead. He put a bandaid on the cut and Mrs. Vanilla came in. "Sweetie," she asked, "What happened?"

Only Shadow knew. "That dream again?" Slowly, Cream nodded. Then, she fell back on the pilow, and slept peacefully through the rest of the night with Shadow watching her


	5. The Hunt for the Truth

**Pt. 5**

As Shadow sat in a chair near the desk, he started thinking. Cream was having bad nightmares of his past, and he had to find out why. He hadn't had any visions for a year. So why was cream having theese visions for him. It was only his burden to bear, not Creams. As he closed his eyes in deep thought, he thought he heard Maria's voice in the wind. "_Shadow_." It was faint, but he knew it was Maria. He turned around to the voice, but the only one he could see was Cream. _Shouldn't she be in bed?_ He wondered.

"**Shadow,"** Cream said. **"Please, stop her nightmares. She was never meant to have them."**

"M-M-MARIA!?" Shadow stared at Cream and noticed that her eyes glowed a pale blue and she was glowing all around. Cream was the shell, but Maria's spirit was the one talking. "H-how did you..?"

"**Shadow, She is the bond between you and me. To make it forever, you must stop her nightmares. Or they will split you apart."**

"How do I do that?"

"**Find the source."**

"I don't understand."

"**Find...the**...source..." as her spirit drifted from Creams body, the glowing around dissipated and vanished. Cream slumped to the floor, still asleep. Shadow, still sweating from the visit, picked her up, and tucked her in.

…

"But, Mr. Shadow, I thought Maria was dead." Shadow, the next morning, told Cream everything that had conspired lats night. Cream was shocked, of course. "How did she talk to you?"

"She spoke to me through your body last night," Shadow answered.

"That's funny, I was asleep the entire time."

"Anyway, we need to find the source of your dreams. When did you first have them?"

"Back around the time you first woke up in Dr. Eggman's lair."

"Then that is where we'll start."

After a quick lunch and a goodbye to Mrs. Vanilla, Shadow and Cream headded to the south-line border to Eggman's lair. Getting there wasn't easy. They had to be on guard and in hiding because of all the robots hanging around. But, finally, they both made it into the lab where Eggman first uncovered Shadow. Then, Cream started groaning. "What now?" Shadow asked impatiently.

"My head hurts."

"As in, you have a head cold, or a head ache?"

"I don't know. But my mind is getting fuzzy."

that didn't sound too good. Shadow walked over and put Cream on top of a crate where she could rest. "I'll go ahead and check it out myself. You stay here and keep quiet until I get back."

"Okay..."

…

As he explored the room, Shadow almost didn't recognize the capsule buried in junk.. _Eggman must've used this room for storage,_ he thought. _What a hoarder._ As he rummaged through the rubbish, he heard the clank of a door being opened. Strtled, he turned around to see...

"EGGMAN!?"

Eggman's usually clean outlook was covered in oil stains, grease, and grime. He looked simply furious and held Cream in his right fist. Poor Cream looked terrified. "So, thought you could pull a theft on me, eh?"

"N-Now, Doc, let's not be too rash."

"RASH!? I'll tell you something here, Shadow: this is MY place, and you have no right to be here!" As Eggman ranted about his rule and how Shadow was disturbing the peace, Cream suddenly started getting angry. She pulled away from the egg-head, and then, as Eggman looked her way, she slapped him right in the face. Then again. And again until his face was covered in hand marks. Yelling at the top of his lungs, he ran out of the room.

"Cream!" shadow ran to her and grabbed her hand. "Let's get out of here."

But before they could, they heard a rumbling sound above them. "Not another avalanche!" Cream shouted.

"No, that's impossible!"

As the rumbling grew louder, an ear-splitting crack tore the metal roof apart. Eggman was in the cockpit of his mechanical masher. "Damn!" Shadow grunted. "We're out of options. We need to fight."


	6. The Final Trial

Pt. 6

As Cream hid herself behind a crate to call the crew for help, Shadow started fighting against Eggman's metal monstrosity. Cream desided to call Amy first. "Amy, Help! We're in Eggman's base and we need help!"

"Don't panic, Cream. I'm on my way. Why are you over there, anyhow?"

"It's hard to explain-" Cream got cut off as she heard a crash just ten feet away from her.

"I'm almost at the headquarters. Just stay put!" Amy logged out, and Cream just did as she was told.

…

"OOF!" Shadow landed with a thud as he was nimbly swatted to the side by a robotic claw. He got up, and sped across the ground and up the mecha's leg. Then, as he went up the body part, he did his own series of attacks. First, a rounder, then, a sideline blow, an upper spear, and, finally, on the head, hi finished with a Chaos Blast spike. He was inturrupted by a blue blur that sent the robot crashing face-down on the ground. The always lovable (in Amy's perspective) hedgehog, Sonic, stood in front of Shadow with a smile and a thumbs-up.

"What kept you, faker?"

"I thought you'd stop calling me that by now. Anyway, traffic was bad."

"And here I thought you were the fastest hedgehog alive."

"STOP IT!" Amy ran in with her Piko Hammer in hand and the calvary of crusaders (figuratively) just behind. "Let's jus beat the pulp out of Eggman, and then we can all go home."

"Cream seems okay, but she's shaken pretty bad,"Rosy reported.

"Scourge, you take Cream and a few others to lead her home. The rest of you, stay and help us beat the shit out of Eggman."

Shadow glanced at Sonic. "I'll take Cream home personally. She just needs to be safe from this place."

Sonic looked at him with an unapproving stare, but said nothing.

…

The remaining fighters were as listed: Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Silver, and Nazo. Wishing them luck as they ran to safety was Scourge, Rosy, Cream, Rouge, and Blaze. The battle began as Eggman launched his first attack. The fighters split up into different directions. Only Nazo stayed put. He gathered all his energy into a ball powerful enough to destroy a city, and wAited fro the team to weaken the monster. Amy took a few swings at the feet with Knuckles help. Tails and Silver aimed for the head from the air. Sonic and shadow did some combo moves on the body part.

…

But Eggman's robot was tough enough to take them all on. With the mechanical mind at the wheel, he swung the robot's arms at the airborne renegades. On the ground, He made the robot stomp around, trying to shake the red-wearing wreckers. As for Sonic and Shadow, they were just too fast for him.

"Get clear!"the six fighters heard Nazo's cry. "I'm gonna let loose!" They left the Robot shell, and Nazo finished it off with Chaos Torrent. A great explosion plus shattered room and fleeing fighters equals a job well done with a side of shattered robot and a disgruntled evil genius crawling out of the wreckage swearing revenge.

…

_Cream's POV:_

I was so worried for them all, but especially Shadow. I heard a big explosion and I feared the worst. I thought I would never see them again. But then, I saw seven shapes coming out of the smoke. The others saw them too, and I was so happy. Shadow and Amy were the first ones I hugged. Then, Maria's voice came to me and said _"Take good care of him, Cream. I never had a chance to, but you do."_

"Yes Maria. I will."

…

_Shadow's POV:_

I never thought I would win. With the capsule destroyed along with bad memories, I think I finally cured Cream of her nightmares. As I walked her home, I thought Maria's voice cou;ld be heard in the wind. _"The bond is complete. Now, you have a chance to make her happy, Shadow. Promice me you'll make her happy."_

"I promise, Maria."

…

_Normal POV:_

Cream was happy. She and Shadow were together again. But she still had one question.

"Shadow?"

"Mm?"

"Are my nightmares gone, now?"

Shadow smiled at her, took her hand and said, "Yes, they are Cream. You'll not have any more nightmares of my past. Those were supposed to be kept to myself. But, somehow, they got transferred to your brain as well. How, I do not know. But Maria's spirit probably had something to do with it. There's a little of her in you, Cream. I stay with you to protect you like I wanted to protect Maria. I have a second chance for a change in my heart.

_**The End**_


End file.
